cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Tiansu
Li Tiansu was the green robed cultivator who crashed into the formation when Song Shuhang was contracting his first spirit ghost. History Childhood Loose Practitioner Li Tiansu had a pure and innocent childhood, and his parents were kind. However, when he was six, he was afflicted by a strange and incurable disease. His father brought him along and searched everywhere for a cure, but it was all for naught. At last, his parents decided to send him off to an old and worn-out daoist temple a few dozen kilometers away from their home, leaving him in the care of a dao priest with a fiery red robe. This dao priest with a fiery robe wasn’t an average man. He was an immortal living among mortals. Every day, Li Tiansu would drink a bitter medicinal liquid, and afterward, he would practice a strange fist technique. After two years, he had already recovered from his illness and grasped a small amount of power that didn’t belong to the mortal world. Death More than a hundred years ago, Stone Giant fought against Scarlet Firmament and was badly injured from the «Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre». The giant has been using the Hall of Winter to cooling off himself. When Li Tiansu was exploring the Forbidden Area, he encountered the Stone Giant. The giant, recognising Li Tiansu as Scarlet Firmament’s disciple, took extreme pleasure into killing him. Despite he managed to escape, Li Tiansu sustained heavy injuries and finally succumbed to it while still flying, and crashed to Medicine Master’s house where Song Shuhang was trying to contract his spirit ghost under the supervision of White. As a result, Li Tiansu’s karma was transferred to Song Shuhang. Relationship Li Tiansu fell in love and became dao companions with a female cultivator. The female cultivator was the successor of a medium-sized sect of cultivators… however, the usual scene in movies where seniors pop out to separate the couple didn’t happen. Not long afterwards, they had a daughter. This was because Li Tiansu was already a Fifth Stage Golden Core Spirit Sovereign with seven dragon marks. Even if he was a loose cultivator, his talent was outstanding. Even in a large sect, he would become an elder with the highest status. A medium-sized sect was more than happy to have this powerful backer. The sect of the female cultivator gave them their blessings, allowing the two to become dao companions without problems. Not long after, they had a daughter. However, ten years later, she failed to transcend her Four Promotes Fifth Heavenly Tribulation and her body and soul was destroyed. Li Yinzhu Li Tiansu’s daughter who caught a strange disease. Cold qi started to constantly overflow inside her body. If they weren’t careful, frost would begin to form on her body. And if it kept going on, her whole person would turn into an ice statue. Li Tiansu could only rely on medicinal pills and his own spiritual qi to drive out the cold qi inside the daughter’s body. To treat his daughter’s disease, Li Tiansu spent all wealth he had accumulated over time. Not only that, he also contracted many debts. After some time, the disease of the daughter flared up again. This time, the situation was even more serious. The cold qi suddenly broke out of her body and sealed her into a coffin made of ice. Li Tiansu had no alternative but to temporarily seal his daughter inside the immortal cave and go to a forbidden zone to find a definite way to cure her strange disease. Chu Kangbo Chu Kangbo was Li Tiansu’s best friend. He accompanied Li Tiansu in the later’s search for Li Yinzhu’s cure. Chu Kangbo also was entrusted with Li Yinzhu after the death of her father. Li Tiansu gifted his friend a set of sword art scrolls, believed to contain the way to eternal life. Cultivation Despite being a loose practitioner, Li Tiansu was a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign with seven dragon marks. Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dead